silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
You Cannot Kill What Can't Be Touched
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Second Chances 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Shut Your Trap Luke would show them a series of items in a specific order. Once they have the items memorized, they will pull a lever to drop the curtain and recreate it. The first person to get it right scores a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score 3 points wins Immunity. Reward: A massive feast. Winner: Nitoda Immunity Challenge: Lock, Load, and Light The three tribes must run up and over two sand mounds, assemble a puzzle boat, using unique braces to hold it together, row out to a cauldron, light a torch, row back, remove the braces, and take them to the starting line. Two players will use 16 puzzle pieces to assemble blocks representing compass directions, then the tribe fits the blocks and braces into a climbing wall and climbs up to light a fire bale. The first two tribes to do so win. Winner: Ishinomaki, Nitoda Story Day 12 In the morning of Oodomari, the final three members sat on their beach alone. With tribe morale low, Barry shared a story about his wife and two daughters. How his relationship with his family has always been so distant, and how he wants to do well on the show to prove that he is a strong father. On Ishinomaki, Phil did some talking with Bob. Bob proposed his plan to blindside Stone Cold, but Phil tried to convince Bob that Ulfric was the bigger threat. With the singer's charm, Bob was beginning to see his way. Mileena and Stone Cold made conversation on the beach, with Mileena suggesting that someone at the tribe may have an advantage. Stone Cold admitted that she may be right, and that gave them cause for concern. Alone at camp, Ulfric talked with Tom about his personal life. Tom enjoyed the conversation, until Ulfric suggested turning on Phil to work with him. When Stone Cold returned to camp, Ulfric got up to converse with who he believed to be his ally. Stone Cold asked Ulfric why he was talking to Tom, to which Ulfric answered that he was looking for a potential crack. If Tom was willing to betray Phil, they could probably shift gears and vote Mileena. Stone Cold did not buy it. On Nitoda, Paige and Beorn talked while watching Aela fish. Paige mentioned to Beorn how revealing his Magic Wand was a bad idea, but Beorn insisted that it was smart. Paige told Beorn about Aela and her apology and offered to work with them, which Beorn wasn't opposed to. In the woods, C.C. talked to Jimin about where he stands, since her name has been brought up. He tells her that he is unsure, but will see what happens. Faye approached Donna to ask where she stood, which Donna bluntly replied by saying C.C. needs to go. After Faye brought up Beorn's Wand, Donna suggested making him flush it and voting out C.C.. Day 13 The tribes arrived for their reward challenge, with several gasps upon noticing Kitana's absence. Mileena broke out into laughter. When Luke questioned Mileena on why she was laughing, she replied by declaring her happiness for outlasting her sister. Luke then revealed the challenge and reward, making everyone excited. Mileena, Phil, and Tom sat out for Ishinomaki. Aela, C.C., Faye, and Paige sat out for Nitoda. Ulfric, Donna, and Batman started off. Donna scored the first point for Nitoda. Bob, Jimin, and Barry then faced off. Jimin scored the second point for Nitoda. Stone Cold, Beorn, and April then went at it. Beorn scored the final point for Nitoda, winning reward once again. Luke presented Nitoda with their feast, as the other two tribes returned to camp empty-handed. Nitoda enjoyed their feast once they were left alone. Much to C.C.'s excitement, there was pizza at the table. As everyone ate, Donna went hard on the alcohol. She started acting goofy, making everyone laugh. However, Paige took this opportunity to get information out of Donna. It proved unsuccessful. At their camp, Ishinomaki gathered for a feast of their own, hosted by Ulfric. Stone Cold found it to be a weak attempt at making people like him. Bob led a prayer as Ulfric told a story of a dragon he once battled. Bob and Tom were interested, but Mileena laughed at his poor attempt to make the tribe sympathize with him. Day 14 The tribes gathered for their Immunity challenge, where Luke took back the idol. Bob, Ulfric, and Stone Cold sat out for Ishinomaki. Beorn, Donna, and Jimin sat out for Nitoda. Due to the uneven numbers, C.C. was allowed to sit out again. Nitoda took an early lead, with Oodomari far in the back when Barry struggled to get over the mounds. Ishinomaki caught up to Nitoda as the two battled to assemble their boats. Ishinomaki completed their's first, but Nitoda took enough time for Oodomari to catch up. However, Nitoda was quick to take the lead once again. Ishinomaki fell behind and allowed Oodomari to reach them. Ishinomaki and Nitoda returned to land at the same time, but Oodomari was far in the back. Aela and Faye worked the puzzle for Nitoda, as Ishinomaki had trouble catching up. Once they did, Mileena and Phil took to it. The girls took long enough for Mileena and Phil to catch up, bringing both tribes to the final stage together. It was now that Nitoda finally reached the puzzle, with Barry and Batman working it. After a very close match, Ishinomaki sped to the finish and beat Nitoda, winning Immunity. However, Nitoda finished right behind them and won Immunity also. This, once again, meant that Oodomari had lost. Luke presented the idol pieces to Ishinomaki and Nitoda, reminding Oodomari that they would be going to Tribal again and would be reduced to two members. With that, the tribes were dismissed. At Oodomari, no one was happy about the turnout. The three sat quietly at camp, before they began talking. Barry asked April if she was still on board with him, to which she confirmed. However, Batman then approached her and asked the same thing to receive the same response. Barry and Batman met up at camp to have a secret conversation. Batman presented the Legacy Destroyer to Barry, telling the police officer to hold onto it, believing that he would need it more. With that, Oodomari went to Tribal Council. The mood was morose, and nobody wanted to vote. Despite that, they cast their votes and Luke read them. Batman futilely voted for Barry, but April stuck with her ally and eliminated Batman. Batman smiled in acceptance, giving a warm farewell to his friends before getting his torch snuffed. Now alone at the tribe, April and Barry returned to camp without saying a word. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals None Final Words Still in the Running